The specific aims of this study are to characterize the effects of small physiologic elevations of insulin on glycerol release on hepatic glucose production, and on whole body glu disposal in DM, controls & normals; assess the action of very high physiologic elevations of ins on whole body protein turnover & glucose disposal; determine stability of CTG in expansion in DM gene in muscle over a 5-10 yr period;analysis of CTG repeat size in muscle nuclei isolated from different locations along the length of individual muscles in postmortem tissue.